


What Happened When

by 70thousandlightyearsfromhome (ShayneyL)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Archived From 70000 Light Years From Home Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/70thousandlightyearsfromhome
Summary: This is nonfiction.  If you are looking for fanfic, keep scrolling!I used to keep notes onVoyager.  During its first run, there weren’t any transcripts or wikis.  People used to useJim Wright’s reviewsas references, because he based them off the closed captioning.  They were the closest thing to transcripts available.So I kept notes on the episodes, as references for fanfic and such.  These are my notes on the chronology of the episodes.VoyagerbeingVoyager, it’s not always easy to tell which one is the “real” timeline, and they weren’t always consistent.  But hey, in my other life I’m an engineer.  I like to know what the specs are before I throw ‘em out the airlock. ;-)





	What Happened When

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at my blog, [70,000 Light Years From Home](https://70thousandlightyearsfromhome.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I came across [this post](https://inu-fiction.tumblr.com/post/180627911671/psa-stuff-you-maybe-didnt-realize-you-can-back) at Tumblr awhile back. It points out that AO3 is for fan _works_ , not just fanfic. And that the future of Tumblr is uncertain, and so archiving references/analysis to AO3 is a good idea.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

_Caretaker_ : 

> Janeway tells Tom that Chakotay’s ship “disappeared in the Badlands a week ago.” 
> 
> Tom says he was only with the Maquis a few weeks before he was captured. 
> 
> B’Elanna tells Harry she made it into her second year at the Academy.  
> 

_The Cloud_ : 

> Takes place “several weeks” after _Caretaker_. 

_Jetrel:_

> Neelix says his family died 15 years ago. This conflicts with _Mortal Coil_ , when he says it happened 11 years ago.   
> 

_Projections_ : 

> Takes place six months after _Caretaker_. 

_Elogium_ : 

> Sam finds out she's pregnant, somewhere between 6 and 8 months after _Caretaker_. (This conflicts with _Fury_ , where the Doctor knows Sam is preggers 56 days into the mission.)

_Non Sequitur:_

> Takes place roughly eight months after _Caretaker_. (Harry graduated from the Academy 8 months previously; if there was a lot of time between his graduation and his first assignment, it could be less than eight months.) 
> 
> We find out Tom Paris was sentenced to eighteen months at the New Zealand Penal Settlement. He was “paroled” by this episode, so presumably got out before serving his full sentence, despite brawling on DS9. (This suggests that Tom had not been in prison for long when we meet him.) 

_Cold Fire:_

> Takes place 10 months after _Caretaker_. Kes says she is two years old. 

_Maneuvers_ : 

> Takes place 10 months after _Caretaker_. 

_Threshold:_

> Takes place 10 years after Caldik Prime.

_Investigations:_

> Takes place “almost a year” after _Caretaker._
> 
> Tom says he had only "a few more months in that rehab colony" when Janeway got him out.  
> 

_Deadlock_ : 

> Naomi is born, presumably after an 18 month gestation period.  
> 

_Basics:_

> Suder says “I've worked so, so hard over the last few months to control the violent feelings,” so it’s been months between _Meld_ and _Basics_.  
> 

_The Swarm:_

> Takes place “almost two years” after _Caretaker_.

_False Profits:_

> Takes place two years after _Caretaker_.

_Future's End:_

> Takes place two years after _Caretaker_. 
> 
> Gives 2371 as the year _Voyager_ launched.

_Macrocosm:_

> We see Samantha Wildman’s quarters. There are references to "the baby" and the toys look like baby toys.   
> 

_Fair Trade:_

> Takes place two years after _Caretaker_.

_Blood Fever:_

> Takes place two years after _Caretaker_.  
> 

_Darkling:_

> Kes says she’s three years old in this episode.

_Rise:_

> Takes place three years after _Caretaker._

_Before and After:_

> Kes is "less than a year old" when she meets the Doctor, and she's 3 years, 2 months old by the end of the episode, in the "real" time frame. Either "Caretaker" was a little over two years ago, or Kes was practically a newborn when we meet her.

_Worst Case Scenario:_

> Takes place “over a year” after _Basics_. 

_Scorpion:_

> Takes place three years after _Caretaker_ and three months after _Unity_.  
> 

_Revulsion:_

> Takes place one month after _Scorpion_.  
> 
> 
> Janeway met Tuvok nine years earlier. This conflicts with _Fury,_ where Tuvok says he and Janeway have known each other "approximately 20 years."

_The Raven:_

> Takes place two months after _Scorpion_.

_Year of Hell:_

> Takes place three years after _Caretaker._

_Mortal Coil:_

> Neelix says his family died 11 years ago. This conflicts with _Jetrel_ , when he says it happened “more than fifteen years ago.” 

_Message In a Bottle:_

> Takes place four years after _Caretaker_. 
> 
> _Voyager_ was declared officially lost fourteen months earlier (which conflicts with _Non Sequitur_ , where they held a memorial service after just 6 months).

_Hunters:_

> Takes placed “almost four years” after _Caretaker_. 
> 
> Janeway’s fiance married someone else four months previously.

_Prey:_

> Takes place six months after _Scorpion_.  
> 

_The Killing Game:_

> The Hirogen occupation went on for at least three weeks.

_Vis a Vis:_

> Takes place four years after _Caretaker_.

_The Omega Directive_ : 

> Takes place nine months after _Scorpion_.

_Demon_ : 

> Takes place four years after _Caretaker_. 

_Hope and Fear:_

> Takes place nine months after _Scorpion_. 

_Night:_

> Takes place four years after _Caretaker_. 

_In the Flesh:_

> Takes place “over four years” after Caretaker, and “over a year” after _Scorpion_. 

_Timeless:_

> Takes place “four years, two months, eleven days” after _Voyager_ was thrown into the Delta Quadrant.  
> 

_Infinite Regress:_

> Takes place over a year after _Scorpion_.

_Thirty Days:_

> Takes place four years after _Caretaker_.

_Latent Image:_

> Ensign Jetal died 18 months previously, which was before Seven joined the crew.

_Dark Frontier:_

> Takes place “over two years” after _Scorpion_.  
> 

_The Disease:_

> Takes place five years after _Caretaker_. _  
> _

_Warhead_ _:_

> Takes place five years after _Caretaker_.  
> 

_Equinox_ _:_

> Takes place five years after _Caretaker_. 

_Barge of the Dead:_

> B’Elanna last spoke with her mother 10 years ago.

_Alice:_

> Takes place six years after _Caretaker_.

_The_ Voyager _Conspiracy_ : 

> Takes place five years after _Caretaker_. Oops.

_Pathfinder:_

> Takes place two years after _Message In a Bottle_.

_Fair Haven_ : 

> Takes place “five years, almost six” after _Caretaker_.

_Virtuoso:_

> Takes place five years after _Caretaker_ , and three years after _The Gift_.

_Tsunkatse:_

> Takes place three years after _Scorpion_.  
> 

_Collective:_

> We find out Seven was a drone for 18 years, including five years in a maturation chamber.

_Spirit Folk:_

> Takes place “months” after _Fair Haven_.

_Ashes To Ashes:_

> Takes place six years after _Caretaker_. 
> 
> Ballard has been gone two and a half years. It must have been before _Revulsion_ , because she doesn’t know Tuvok was promoted.

_Good Shepherd:_

> Takes place six years after _Caretaker_.  
> 

_Live Fast and Prosper:_

> Takes place “almost six years” after _Caretaker_.

_Fury:_

> Tuvok says he and Janeway have known each other "approximately 20 years." This conflicts with "Revulsion," where Janeway says they've known each other nine years.
> 
> The earlier timeline takes place “fifty six days, seventeen hours” after _Voyager_ was thrown into the Delta Quadrant. _The Gift_ will take place three years later. 
> 
> The Doctor already knows Samantha Wildman is pregnant, in conflict with _Elogium_.

_Life Line:_

> Takes place six years after _Caretaker_ , and three years after _Message In a Bottle_.  
> 

_The Haunting of Deck 12:_

> The “haunt” was acquired “several months ago,” before _Collective_. 

_Unimatrix Zero:_

> Takes place one year after _Thirty Days_.
> 
> Seven and Axum were a couple for six years.  
> 
> 
> This episode took place in 2377 according to _Endgame_.

_Imperfection:_

> Takes place six years after _Caretaker_ , and “nearly four years” after _Scorpion_.

_Drive:_

> Takes place three years after _Revulsion_.   
> 

_Repression:_

> Takes place seven years after _Caretaker_ , and three years after the end of the Maquis rebellion.

_Inside Man:_

> Takes place six years after _Caretaker._

_Nightingale:_

> Takes place seven years after _Caretaker_. 
> 
> We also find out _Voyager_ was thrown into the Delta Quadrant within a week of leaving DS9.

_Flesh and Blood:_

> Takes place three years after _The Killing Game_.

_Shattered:_

> The “real” timeline is seven years after _Caretaker_ and five years after _Basics_.

_Lineage_ _:_

> Takes place six years after _Caretaker._  
> 

_Prophecy:_

> Takes place 7-8 weeks after _Lineage_.

_The Void:_

> Takes place six years after _Caretaker._

_Workforce:_

> Takes place "almost seven years” after _Caretaker_.

_Author, Author:_

> Takes place seven years after _Caretaker._

_Friendship One:_

> Takes place four months after _Lineage_ , two months after _Prophecy_ , and two months before _Endgame_.

_Renaissance Man:_

> Takes place seven years after _Caretaker._

_Endgame:_

> Takes place seven years after _Caretaker,_ and three months after _Human Error_. 
> 
> We also find out _Unimatrix Zero_ took place in the year 2377.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any corrections? Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
